gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuffels
Species Overview Homeworld: Unknown Home Galaxy: The Ida Galaxy Home System: ? Current Population: Unknown / Assumed Extinct Primary Language: Tuffel Fur/Skin Tone: Grey skin Major Planets: Unknown Affiliation: Asgard Current GATO Status: Dead 'The Tuffels' The Tuffel's were the original race that nearly wiped out the Asgard many millennia ago. Category:Aliens History Category:Aliens Appearance The Tuffel average about one meter in height, with grayish skin tones, small, skinny limbs, large heads and black eyes -- bearing a striking resemblance to Asgard which look like the Roswell Grey's described in countless UFO abduction stories. The Tuffel are incapable of meiosis (sexual reproduction). They reproduce enhanced mitosis (cloning) existence. Originally the race reproduced by meiosis but after a more efficient way of reproducing was found, they permanently changed. Unlink the Asgard, they have no degeneration in their cloning methods. Their bodies have always been small in nature. Despite their small physical stature, their size is no comparison to their intellect. They have successfully developed a multitude of advanced technologies that dwarfed (at the time) those of the Asgard, including faster-than-light travel and power generation. Category:Aliens Society Tuffel society was run like a Femtotheocracy, which is a government by religious leadership or priesthood, usually in the service of a high level transapient or minor archailect. The actual form the government takes can be astonishingly diverse. One of the most common government types in the galaxy today. They believed they are a pure race making everyone else in the universe unclean. After a few millennia, countless civil wars and opposing forces trying to destroy them, they were completely wiped out except for a cult of followers called the "Cult of Korra". They were a small group of Tuffel's who left their known space in search of a way renew their race and purify the universe. Category:Aliens Cult of Korra In the final years of the Tuffel civil war, a small cult broke free from the planet. They had opposing thoughts on how they should treat the other races in the universe, the Tuffels view was that they are like a lower class while the cult of Korra thought of them less than a bug and wanted to conquer instead of explore, like the originally wanted. The war cost the planets population. As their technology grew, so did the casualties. The last of the Tuffel's died with an explosion that cracked the core of the planet. No one was able to escape. In space, the cult of Korra's numbers were low. In the beginning they numbered in the hundreds, but because they wanted to conquer planets instead of making allies they were attacked multiple times in defense of their small invasion. After an intense battle, one final ship was left badly damaged. The last of the crew fixed the ship as much as possible but could not fix their hyperdrives. They decided to put themselves in stasis waiting for the next race to come along and befriend them. But they would slowly take over their race. A few hundred years later, that unlucky race came across their ship. They were the Asgard. Category:Aliens